The Ultimate Swagdown of Ultimate Swaggery
The Ultimate Swagdown of Ultimate Swaggery is the finale of Stick 10. Plot At Valve HQ, Gaben is checking on his Swaggicon x2000, but the unknown figure, who is revealed to be Solo, steals it and absorbs Gaben's swag, killing him. Meanwhile, at Milky Bucks, Ben and friends are drinking milkshakes. Ben gets a text from Valve informing him about Gaben's unfortunate demise. Ben becomes depressed and goes home. Then, Lary (then named Mitch), materializes in Ben's house and tells him about the Masters of Swag, Gaben's group of swaggy people who help him maintain swag in the universe. He tells Ben that if he and the Masters of Swag work together, they can defeat Solo and save Gaben. He gives him a map showing him where the others are, and he heads off. Ben starts by going to Obama, then they go to Dimension 69, where Solo's swaggy brother Nega lives. Ben requests that Obama bring Baumann, Ferrick, and Pan along too. They go to Swaggatronix, where they meet Solo's swaggy son Salt. They continue on and find Nega, who suggests that they have a swaggy montage of them getting the Masters of Swag. They do so. They all meet in an abandoned school to discuss their plan, but the universe is falling apart since swag is being destroyed. They assemble the swagship, bro, and head off to the Forge of Creation, where Solo is waiting. They head off and meet Solo there. Vilgax tags along, but Ben tells him that he has no swag and shouldn't be there. Solo takes this opening and kills Vilgax. Solo then teleports in his gang. The Masters of Swag and Solo's team engage in combat. Ben challenges Solo and uses every alien against him, but nothing works. Not even Eatle! Larry gives Ben a new Omnitrix, the Pikltrix, so that he can teleport into Solo's mind and save Gaben. Ben goes into Solo's mind, where he fights TOM 5. He then heads down to where Gaben is being held and guarded by Richard. Ben turns into Ripjaws and makes Richard kill himself with his own boner. Ben frees Gaben, who teleports out of Solo's mind. Gaben destroys Solo and restores swag, bringing back everyone swaggy, including Vilgax. Ben sees that Vilgax was swaggy all along and they hug. Aww. The team goes to Milky Bucks and have a jolly good time. After the credits, Ben fucks Gwen and Vilgax gives a PSA. Major Events *Vilgax is shown to have swag. *The unknown figure is revealed. *The Masters of Swag debut. *Ben obtains the Pikltrix. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax *Ignacius Baumann *Ferrick J. Wyatt *Pan-Pizza *Gaben *Masters of Swag *Paco Aliens *Yoloswag *Swampfire x2 *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Upgrade x3 *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *BenEon *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo x2 *Ampfibian *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Eatle *Clockwork *Shocksquatch *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Bloxx *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Gutrot *Whampire *Atomix *Baby Carrot *BauBenn *Benpakmar *Benvulpix *Benweegee *Bob *Cannabis *Cheezachu *Chicken Mustache *Coolwool *Dinosword x2 *Fire Newt *Fishmeleon *Frostbite *Lightvalve *Irkben *Kamikaze *Lazor *Lil' Cannon x2 *Logout *Meow Mixer *Mustard Lizard *Parasol *Petrifly *Portaler *Rocks *See Weed *Skwidverd *Snakepit *Spidertick *Squidface *Squidstrictor *Tenten *Ripjaws Villains *Solo *Malware *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Ester *Dolan *Gooby *Weegee Video Trivia *This is the first special that Ancyforth wrote. *The script for this special can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Animated Specials Category:Series Finales